U.S. Pat. No. 1, 871,949 discloses a composition of matter and the process of preparing that matter for use as an insect and rodent repellant. The patent teaches of a composition created by mixing oil of peppermint, sodium benzoate, sulfonethylmethane, animal glue, wood alcohol and water.
This composition when placed on the fibrous material hardens and sets firmly on the material. This composition will repel or kill insects. The problem with this patent is that it is not fully effective in repelling animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,212,701 relates to a plant spray insecticide. This patent teaches a composition of a glucose syrup, a neutral soap, sodium benzoate and water. The composition is mixed together and sprayed on plant life to kill insects and prevent the hatching of their eggs. The problem with this patent is that it is directed towards killing insects and not repelling animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,147 relates to a composition of germicidal detergents and a process for preparing that composition of detergents. This comprises a thorium sulfide compound that has each thorium nitrogen atom fully substituted with aliphatic groups and a peroxide. The patent teaches of a composition that is used as a soap that reduces bacteria from skin. This patent is directed towards killing human bacteria and not towards an animal repellant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,084 relates to a readily dispersed pesticidal concentrate. This patent teaches a composition of a polycarboxylated hydrocarbon polymer acting as a suspension agent, a dispersing agent, water-insoluble pesticide and water. This mixture is then ground with and sheared to obtain its final rheological properties. This patent is directed towards ensuring the pesticide particles are readily dispersed in the pesticide spray medium and will not precipitate from the mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,902 of DeLong teaches water for the spray medium, and thiram for a repellent. DeLong does not teach using chicken eggs, nor using hot sauce.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,303 of Allan teaches a formulation to be buried below ground in the soil around a seedling. Allan does not teach or suggest using water for an above-ground foliage spray medium, that is, using a relatively large percentage (68% to 90%) of the water in the formulation for such purpose. The only significance teaching of Allan is in his brief mention of assumed prior art at column 1, lines 39-54. Allan does not refer to any prior art patents or prior art publications, which contain his assumed prior art teaching. Allan also does not teach using hot sauce (pepper particles) for an animal throat irritant repellent or nasal-irritant repellent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,425 of Oita et al teaches an animal repellent formulation including putrefied fish or beef. Oita et al does not teach the inclusion of a large percentage of a water medium, and does not teach the inclusion of a hot sauce (pepper particles) or a like throat-irritant material, and does not teach the inclusion of thiram, in the formulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 631, 738 of Dowie et al teaches a non-poisonous rat-repellent dusting powder including pepper particles, a powder medium for floating the powder particles through the air, and hellebore. Dowie et al does not teach or suggest a water medium, nor thiram, nor chicken eggs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,304 of Yaralian teaches a bird repellent formulation including, a water medium (about 98% wt.), pepper particles about 0.2% wt.).